Comfort
by Breaking-Radio-Silence
Summary: 6 year old Tim has a nightmare and goes to Dick for reassurance but one problem, Robins over at Mt. Justice. Slight AU where Jason and Tim are Dicks younger brothers. There might be an epilogue maybe idk


It was dark and Tim was scared. The windows illuminated with light as lightning crashed outside with the roar of thunder that followed. The 6 year old hid under the covers. It wasnt the storm that woke him but a nightmare. All he could see was his new family beaten and broken. That scared Tim far more than just thunder. He knew that his biological father didnt care about him, that much he understood. But his brothers and 'father' did. Although he would never voice it outloud Tim definitally thought of Bruce as his father. Becoming desprate as the storm grew louder and his heart wouldnt calm down he went in search of his oldest brother. Dick. He knew for a fact that Dick would help him. He would hold him and wisper how everything was okay and no one was hurt. Everything was fine and he was loved. The thoughts soothed Tim to an extent. The third-in-line-to-become-robin climed out of bed and padded towards the door. Jumping slightly as a loud clap of thunder boomed overhead. He tiptoed down the hallway. Reaching Dicks door he opened it and peered inside. Dicks bed was empty. Panic flooded over Tims body but dispair settled in when his memory came back. Dick was sleeping over at Mt. Justice with his friends. Feeling depressed Tim closed the door. Bruce ,or "Batman" at the moment, was out on patrol in Gotham. So going to him for comfort was out of the question. Still tiptoeing he walked over to Jasons room. Trying to open his door he found that it was locked.  
"Jason?" he wispered.  
Nothing.  
"Jason are you in there?"  
Although muffled he heard the reply "Go away" through the door. Feeling even more dejected the crestfallen child walked away from his brothers room. Really not wanting to go to the trouble of waking up their trusty butler he thought about how much trouble he would be in if he visited Dick at the moutain. Tim thought about it in the dark hallway. He was desprate, scared, and on the verge of tears. With his heart pounding in his chest he made his way to the batcave.

-Line Break yo-

Dick was sitting at the end of the couch next to Wally in the moutains entertainment room. The team was watching a movie together. He forgot the name but it was pretty good so far. If only Wally would stop remarking with his snide comments. Superboy sat at the other end of the couch with M'gann leaning her head on his shoulder. Artemis sat on the floor in between M'gann and Wallys legs her back up aginst the couch. Kaldur sat in the single off to the side of the Tv. Dick ,who wasnt paying very much atention, noticed that Wally just probably said something stupid because Artemis started arguing with him. M'gann shushed them softly as Conner glared at them harshly.  
The movie was about ten minutes from ending when once again Wally commented.  
"Oh please, no one does that anymore."  
"Really?" M'gann said confusingly "But I thought-" she trailed off.  
"What Wally ment was that most people dont act that way anymore M'gann" Kaldur reasured her gently. Dick opened his mouth to comment on the situation also but closed it harshly with an audible click.  
Someone was in the room.  
Everyone stared a Robin curiously. He straightend up and unfolded his legs. Looking pointedly at the ground as if listening for something. From what Dick could tell the presence was small and not hostile. 'what the?' He thought to himself. He started making a list of who could be at the moutain. No one would hide from them if it were a mission. No ones that tiny that would hide from them. Atom? He dosent ever come here why would he now? But the it hit him.  
Jason.  
He was probably here to pull a prank on him and his friends. Batman would skin him alive though. The team isnt suppose to know about his younger brothers. But another thought hit Dick.  
Tim?  
Timmy always follows the rules something has to be really wrong to come all the way here. Dick went out on a limb.  
"Timmy? Is that you?" He said standing up and turning around. The person was hiding behind the kitchen counter. Dick heard a soft "yeah" as Tim stepted out of hiding. His head was bowed and he was ringing the end of his pajama shirt out of nervousness. Something must be really really wrong Dick thought as worry hit him with full force. He swiftly walked over to Tim and crouched down at his level. Dicks big brother insticts kicked in as he checked over Tim for injuries.  
"Are you hurt? whats wrong? are you okay?" Dick asked worriedly.  
"Im okay... kind of" Tim said softly.

To say that the team was cofused was an understatement. They were all staring at Robin and 'Tim' perplexingly. Wally, who knew about Robins brothers after Dick told him his identity, wondered why Tim was here and what was happening. As for the rest of the Team they didnt even know where he small child had come from. The computer didnt announce that anyone had entered the cave. How had he gotten in then? How did he know Robin? How had Robin even known he was there Superboy didnt notice anything and he had super-hearing. The team stared on waiting for an explaination.

"Please tell me whats the matter" Dick said leaving a hand on the small boys shoulder while pushing back a strand of hair off Tims face.  
"I...i had a nightmare...Batmans on patrol and jason told me to go away i didnt know what to do the thunder was loud and i was s-scared im sorry" Tims words rushed out as he started to cry silently.  
"Ssshh Timmy its okay you're safe now." Dick drawed the young boy in for a hug. Tim clung to him though still crying he felt much better to when he had woken up. Dick picked Tim up and started towards the zeta beam. But before he took a step he remembered that the team was still there. Not letting go of Tim he turned around to the baffled team.  
"As you can see something has come up I'll see you guys tomorrow and explain okay?" He said while Tim put his wet face into the crook of his neck. Dick made to turn around again.  
"Wait, Robin" Kaldur said trying to comprehend the situation "Who is-?"  
"He's my little brother I promise i'll try to explain everything tomorrow goodnight you guys"  
As the team bid him goodbye Dick turned his attention back onto Tim.  
"Wanna spend the night in my room? If you dont want to go to sleep yet we can watch a movie your pick and if you want to talk about it i'll listen"  
"Thanks a lot" Tim murmered softly offering a small watery smile.  
"Anytime little wing"  
The zeta beam announced their departure.  
M'gann turned to Artemis and Superboy with a large grin on her face.  
"That was the sweetest thing ive ever seen" she said teary eyed.  
"Did anyone know that Robin had siblings?" Artemis asked rhetorically. None of them had ever seen Robin act the way that he did. It was nice.


End file.
